Reverse
by Nishinn
Summary: It's Reverse Falls. It's the Telepathy Twins' first show of the summer, and with two new audience members in town, things are about to get more interesting for the pair. A nerdy white-haired boy, his enthusiastic blond cousin, two twins who control the town, a journal (or three), and a "powerful" demon. Nope, nothing interesting here. (Reverse!Falls AU starring the Gleeful twins)
1. Chapter 1

**It's Reverse Falls. It's the Telepathy Twins' first show of the summer, and with two new audience members in town, things are about to get more interesting for the pair. A nerdy white-haired boy, his enthusiastic blond cousin, two twins who control the town, a journal (or three), and a "powerful" demon. Nope, nothing interesting in Reverse Falls.**

 **Just a pair of twins who want the world and the two that stand in their way. Maybe a little demon help wouldn't hurt.**

 **(Reverse Falls AU. T for blood and maybe minor swearing.)**

* * *

"You've got one hell of a show tomorrow, kids! Oh the tourists… the posters are up and flashing. We'll be getting a mob!"

Next to him, his sister snorted at their great-uncle, piercing blue eyes fixed on the sharpened knife in her palm. Dipper, in turn, flipped another page of his book. He'd read this one. This chapter was boring.

"Well?" the great con-artist known as Stanford Gleeful huffed. The man skimmed over the wad of cash in his palm before looking back at the two. "Aren't you two excited? Aren't you gonna practice?"

"Oh god, Ford," Dipper groaned, snapping the paperback shut. "The last show was _two days ago._ How much money do you _want?"_

Instead of getting angry or snapping back, the old man only smirked. "Enough to get a mansion-full of these." He gestured to his floral-patterned Hawaiian shirt. The twins sighed as their uncle retreated down the hall, taking the wad of cash in his pocket.

"Sod," Mabel muttered, taking aim at the dart board that hung on the wall opposite her bed. She threw the knife, its gleaming blade now buried a quarter in the centermost circle. The twin smiled, satisfied, and took another knife from her nightstand.

Dipper sighed as he tossed his now useless book carelessly onto the mattress. He watched, from the chair next to his nightstand, as his sister tossed knife after knife onto the dart board, each one knocking away and replacing the last. She did it with such ease, never missing a beat, never unsure about her movements. Honestly, Dipper didn't know why Ford wanted them to 'practice'. It was practically their _hobby._

Finally, Mabel finished with her last knife, the previous one now clattering to the floor along with the others. The most recent knife, however, was starting to slip from how worn the target's bullseye was. She could do this all day, with the knives gradually burying themselves into the wall.

But she was out of knives.

"So," she drawled, laying down on her bed instead of retrieving the knives. "You think we'll find anyone interesting tomorrow?"

Dipper smirked, his similar icy blue eyes fixated on her. "Looking for another love interest, I see." He teased. Mabel's brow quirked.

"Mermando would've drowned me anyway," she said, as nonchalantly as her voice would allow. "And those stupid gnomes… well, they got what they deserved. What's a queen's palace without some statues in her garden, hmm?"

Dipper only chuckled, not quite in a good-natured way. "Who's next, sister dear? Clones? A computer game?" and he laughed, not minding the annoyed glint in his sister's expression.

"Oh please. Like you've had any interest in _anybody._ " She retorted, crossing her arms indignantly. "Well, brother dear, I suppose we'll see if we can find… anyone, tomorrow." She giggled, rising smoothly from her bed. Tossing her thick chocolate locks over her shoulder, she sashayed her way over to the door. "In the meantime, I'll be checking on Candy and Grenda." And with that, she slammed the door shut behind her, the thick smell of jasmine perfume in her wake.

Dipper groaned, settling himself onto his bed, the one nestled into the right hand corner of the room. The two liked to steer-clear of each other's belongings, and so their room was practically divided into two. Separate beds, separate nightstands, separate closets, and separate desks. The only things they constantly shared were their act, their annoyance for their two great-uncles, their love for the spotlight and every other sneaky, dirty, and ugly little joke they'd ever made.

They had their differences, but they weren't complete opposites. Sure, Mabel would spend her time finding another "victim"- a potential boy who she could trick into serving and loving her. She had her clique- Candy, a snarky, stuck-up tech girl with rich Japanese company owners as parents. And Grenda, a loud-mouthed chatter-box who could break boys' hearts and necks. They were practically her minions. She loved her intimate get-together parties, with those who would follow her at her side as they shamed those who wouldn't. She did what she wanted, planning and calculating ways to take down others.

And Dipper preferred to spend his time alone. There might have once been a time when he'd actually _liked_ Ford's secretary, Wendy Corduroy, but that was over now. He didn't care for friends or parties like Mabel. He'd rather woo an entire crowd of people he barely knew than pick them out. He did things rather impulsively. He was sure of himself, he never needed planning. One scan over the crowd and he knew exactly how to win them over. It was easy as reading a book.

And yet the two still _loved_ to pick away at most… "lower ones". They had the townsfolk under their influence. They show up in town- a mob follows. Anyone who dared defy them earned a beating from the people. That was how it was- repetitive and yet different each time.

And education? Their Great-Uncle Stanley had about fifty PHDs and was willing enough to teach the two. Sure, the man was a huge pathetic push-over, but it was easy to get what you needed from him. Tutoring came any time, and it was far better than… school.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Dipper sighed. He would sometimes think of the life he and his sister would've had if their parents hadn't died in that car crash. It would've been boring- lacking the magic and mystery they had in _this_ life.

He fiddled with the amulet around his neck, a smooth, blue, oval-shaped pendant attached to a leather cord that went under his collar. Mabel had a similar amulet as well, strapped to the side of her headband. They were good fashion statements, but the stupid minds of their adoring public could never figure out what power they held.

Speaking of which, Dipper was reminded that their next show was due tomorrow- the Telepathy Twins' Summer Opening Extravaganza. Might as well check on the Tent of Telepathy; make sure the workers are setting it up right. Ford might be there, or he could be in a bar as per usual. Stan would be too wrapped-up in his "research" to worry much about the show. And Mabel… probably harassing some poor dork-girl who didn't know any better.

So it was up to Dipper then. Unwillingly, he would never have gone to check on the Tent. But there wasn't much to do and it was barely midday, so why not?

Making his way down the stairs, Dipper squinted up at a large portrait hanging over the fireplace, dating up to 1800-something. It was those of the two founding fathers that named their home the Gleeful-Northwest mansion. Dipper knew that Nathaniel Northwest was a hoax, an excuse for this town to believe in his so-so abilities as a mayor, using Gordon Gleeful as a back-up with his "great mansion". And the people believed it, being the blockheads they were.

But let it never be said this town was full of complete goodie-goodies. The reasons why the Telepathy Twins were famous, were for the bloodshed, adrenaline-pumping, heart-stopping, nerve-wrecking, mind-boggling, mystifying acts that went over on stage. The crowd adored mystery and befuddlement. They wanted thrill, blood, and screams of surprise. Only the Telepathy Twins could amount to their satisfaction, all the while leaving them craving for more.

Dipper chuckled to himself, finally reaching the massive front doors. Stan was probably in the basement, and he could hear Ford's reality TV shows from down the hall. Yeah, the two were going nowhere today.

He flipped his phone open, stepping out onto the marble pavilion. "Wendy," he spoke into the phone. "Tell Soos to get the black limo, I'm going out."

The secretary's nervous sputter could be heard on the other end of the line. Dipper growled impatiently. "S-sir," the woman's wavering voice started. "Mabel already took the black limo."

Of course she did. Dipper smoothed his hair, trying to keep down the annoyance. "Fine. Send over the silver one instead."

"O-of course, Sir."

* * *

About eight minutes later, the limousine pulled up smoothly into what Dipper assumed was the sidewalk. He never bothered to look out the tinted window.

"We're here, sir." Soos, their official driver, called from the head of the car. The silver limo wasn't nearly as nice as the black, and the "mystery" effect wasn't that given. But it was better than the white one…

"We at the sidewalk?" The boy called, pocketing his phone and running a hand through his hair.

"Yes sir," replied Soos.

"Good. I'll ring Wendy when I need you. See you later." And with one swift movement, he left the car and it drove away silently.

Dipper stood before a wide lawn, grass trimmed down and flattened. In the center, ringed by the forest trees, was a massive blue tent, quite like a circus tent, were it not for the mysterious aura given off by its blue and black cloth and ominous symbols above it- a pine tree topped with a shooting star.

The tent's flaps were open, revealing the half-done interior. A few benches were still missing and the stage was currently being set-up. Men flitted in and out of the tent, adding decorations inside and boarding up signs out front.

To Dipper's left was a ten-foot perimeter billboard with the glowing blue words

 _ **The Telepathy Twins**_

 _The Tent of Telepathy; mystery, magic, blood and discovery!_

 _Saturday at 6 pm!_

Bellow the sign was a worker's rest bench. Atop I were a few tools, crushed cans of beer and a portable TV with the entertainment news on.

" _Toby here, and welcome back to Oregon News."_ Ah, yes. At least it was Toby reporting- one of the more respectable people in Gravity Falls media. Unlike that nerdy, pigtail-wearing, wannabe Shandra Himenez. _Was_ that her name? "It's another delight-filled Friday here in Gravity Falls," Toby's voice rang. "Tons of attractions to visit! But hang on to your wallets, folks. Tomorrow night is the Telepathy Twins' Summer Opening Extravaganza, and you don't want to miss that. Held at the Tent of Telepathy tomorrow night at six p.m., grab your tickets to see Dipper and Mabel Gleeful do their thing!" A brief picture of the twins flashed on the screen. It was one from one of their promotion-stunt photoshoots. Mabel had her extra-lacey black skirt on with her matching blue long-sleeved coat on top of her black undershirt. Dipper wore his black dress pants and blue coat and tie that matched Mabel's. His hair was slicked back, as always, showing off his abnormally mystifying birthmark of the big dipper. Their amulets glowed in sync, giving the picture a bluish hue.

Dipper was making his way to the tent when, just his luck, something large and pink ran under his legs, causing him to fall backwards, followed by a blur of rainbow colors that screamed out an apology. Immediately sitting up from his collision with the ground, Dipper found the _pink thing_ to be a pig being chased by a blond girl in a multi-color sweater. The girl screamed rather unsavory profanities at the pig who just might be screaming back, running out of Dipper's line of sight.

As eventful as that was, it turned out to be even more so when Mabel sashayed up next to him. She snorted, not bothering to help him to his feet. Her piercing eyes stayed on the spot the pig and the girl had been just seconds ago.

"How graceful, brother." She commented.

Dipper scowled. "I assume that was _your_ doing?"

"I deserve that pig." She muttered venomously, crossing her arms. "Candy, Grenda, get over here."

Only then did Dipper notice the two who trailed behind Mabel. Candy's licorice black hair was cut and ironed neatly to curve around her face. She wore her usual mint-green outfit, complete with the iPad in her hand. Grenda was much taller and bustier than the two. She had an attractive aura around her, making feel her both lovely and burly.

Mabel had strange taste in friends. Then again, so did Dipper. His type of friends were the ones he'd rather _not_ have.

"Care to tell me about the pig?" Dipper nodded to his twin, brushing himself off. "Or the girl chasing it?

Mabel huffed, but relented. "Remember the festival over by that rundown sewage-bar, The Mystery Shack?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "The one run by Bud Pines?" he asked.

"Yes, that one. Apparently that _wood-worm_ has a nephew and a niece. That girl chasing the pig? That was his niece, Pacifica Pines." She growled at the name. "And I totally deserve that pig! I won it fair and square in the festival. Of course, little-miss-rainbows had to but-in and steal my prize! Serves her right to have to go chasing it."

"You know, Mabel, you'd have that pig if you just listened to my calculations." Candy teased in her adamant Japanese accent. Her cheeky grin was immediately wiped off by a single glare from Mabel.

"Your _calculations,_ Candy?" she growled as the other girl shrunk back. "Maybe if you'd given them a little bit _earlier."_

Dipper gave an amused smile before stepping in. "Well, the pig's gone. And since _you're_ here," he pointed to his sister. "Help me check-in on the Tent's progress, hmm?"

After a short staring contest, Mabel gave in. "Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Candy, Grenda, stay with me. Let's go."

Dipper stepped into the tent, Mabel and her friends trailing behind. He caught Grenda's faintest comment, which caused him to think more on the rainbow-girl's family more than he'd resolved to do so. "You think the Pines will show up tomorrow?"

Mabel grunted. "I could bare Paci- _freak_ -a's visit if Gideon would come."

* * *

 **So here's the first part, an introduction to my version of reverse falls. _Might_ have some Billdip later on (small chance), but absolutely NO Dipcifica. Sorry (not sorry.) **

**It's not as random as you think it might be, there's a plot. But tell me what you wanna see. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **~Nish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here you go. The second part! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING though, this chapter has some swearing, and so will future chapters most likely.**

 **Red and review!**

* * *

The crowed tittered excitedly in their seats, slowly cramping together on the wooden benches as more entered the Tent. It seemed that the place would explode from the mass of people, until the television screens that hung around the interior posts flashed red.

" _Breaking News,"_ Toby's voice blasted from the speakers. " _This just in, The Telepathy Twins' Summer Opening Extravaganza- tickets officially sold out!"_

The excited whoops of the Tent's crowd were immediately drowned out by the collective groan of sorrow from those outside. On the screens, reporter Toby continued on with his updates on the Tent of Telepathy, keeping the audience on edge.

Up on stage, the dark blue curtains shifted, unnoticed. Out peaked an icy blue eye, scanning over the audience before the cloth dropped back over it.

Mabel turned to her brother and smiled maliciously, fingertips dancing over the blades that hung on her belt. "Looks like Ford was right, brother dear." She said in her smooth, velvety voice. Dipper looked up, hands holding on loosely to a familiar leather-bound book. "We do have quite a crowd today. You ready?" Mabel purred excitedly.

The twin's brow quirked. "When was I not, dear sister?" Mabel giggled as Dipper snapped his book shut, hands running over the golden-hand mark, tracing the **2** in its center, before tucking it into his coat. He smiled, mirroring his sister's expression. "Let's go give them what they want."

"Gideon, c'mon! You slowpoke!"

"Dammit, Pacifica. There's too many people!" The white-haired boy grumbled uncomfortably, latching on to the taller girl's sleeve. In the bustle of the crowd, his hat had gotten knocked off, and he scrambled to get it back on his head.

"Pacifica!" The boy whined.

"Oh my god, Gideon!" The blond girl glared at her cousin, shifting the many rubber bracelets on her arms. Tugging the sleeves of her fuzzy yellow llama-fur sweater upward, she grabbed ahold of the boy's chubby wrist, taking her uncle's hand in the other hand, and surged forward.

"Woah, woah! Hey kid, what the hell?" screamed Bud Pines, slightly-known owner of Gravity Falls' very own tourist-trap known as the Mystery Shack. He stumbled as his niece pushed her way through the crowd, he and his nephew in tow.

"Ah, finally!" Pacifica gasped in relief. A space in the benches just big enough for three. She squeezed her way through, screaming out apologies as she went, immediately pulling down the other two into their seats as she took her own.

"Geeze, Paz." Gideon mumbled, rubbing his slightly-bruised wrist. "Why are we even here?"

"Ah, here we go again," Bud rolled his eyes, cutting of the sweater-clad girl before she had a chance to speak. "This town is filled with a bunch of psychos. They want mystery, magic, blood." He huffed exasperatedly. "Like _we_ don't have that kind of stuff. Anyway, the top two brats in this town basically screw with people on stage for fun and-"

"SHHH!" Pacifica clamped a hand over her uncle's mouth, causing the man to growl quietly. "It's _starting!"_ The lights dimmed, the crowd cheered. Two blueish spotlights opened up into the crowd, then started moving. They waved around dramatically as smoke began to flood onto the stage. Then, just when one couldn't see the curtains anymore, the spotlights shut off, leaving the tent in complete silence.

Another spotlight, brighter than the last two, opened up behind the stage, illuminating two silhouettes, standing heads held high, one of each of their arms intertwined, with their others up in the air. The crowd roared, feet stomping, hands clapping. Pacifica screamed in excitement, her hands pounding on the bench.

The unbearably bright spotlight faded. The stage suddenly lit up with an earie blue light, illuminating the two figures on the wooden platform. A pair of chocolate hair, glowing blue eyes, mischievous smirks, blue dress shirts and black accents in their outfits. The girl was in a lacy black skirt and a blue headband, while the boy had black dress pants and a black bowtie.

They bowed in unison.

"Mabel Gleeful here, folks!" the girl waved to the crowd.

"And Dipper Gleeful!" The boy called.

"Welcome," the pair spoke in unison. "To the Telepathy Twins' Summer Opening Extravaganza!"

And the crowd roared, the tent shook, and the twins smiled. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

"D-did you _see that?!_ Did you see how she _cut that guy in HALF?!"_ Pacifica squealed, jumping up and down repeatedly. "And she just _put him back together?!_ Like, he wasn't even hurt! You could see his _blood_ and three seconds later he was _FINE!"_ the girl squealed in a pitch almost high enough to break glass. "And… and _his_ mind reading skills! He _guessed MY FIRST BEST FRIEND'S THIRD PET DOG'S NAME!"_

"Yeah, yeah, we all heard." Bud deadpanned, trying to act as non-baffled as possible.

"Hey," the younger boy mused, adjusting his blue star-hat on his head. "Shouldn't you like… _hate_ Mabel Gleeful? She pretty much insulted you and tried to steal away your pig."

"Yeah," Pacifica giggled, her braced teeth showing. "But she was still _awesome!_ And Dipper Gleeful, too!"

"Yeah, well… I guess that was pretty sick." Mumbled Gideon, a small grin making its way on his lips. "Maybe they aren't _all_ that fake. The mind-reading was rather impossible, and that blood _did_ smell like blood…"

Bud Pines grumbled as the trio finally reached their parked Camaro. The man unlocked the door, letting the other two inside before finally getting in himself. "Please, kids. Our attractions are _way_ more real and _way_ more mystifying than whatever sick jokes they do on stage." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah sure, a goose head glue-gunned to Abraham Lincoln's wax body _sure_ is legitimate." Gideon teased from the backseat, shifting next to his over-enthusiastic cousin.

Bud growled, adjusting the maroon fez on his head before starting the engine. "Hey, that goose head is authentic! Finding a goose with a head that big isn't easy, you know. And it takes a lot of effort to cut through a neck that thi-"

The man's rant was cut off by a sudden knock on the back-seat window, followed by a sharp inhale from its Gideon and a muffled squeal by Pacifica. Bud turned his head to see the blue and black suited twin, Mabel Pines, crouching sweetly down at the car occupants' eye level. Her blue eyes seemed to prick at Gideon's very soul, her chocolate locks tumbling down her shoulders, her small smirk unnerving in more ways than one.

On instinct, Bud rolled down the window, scowling. "What do you wa-"

" _Hello,_ Gideon." The girl cooed sweetly, reaching a hand in to tug at said boy's hair. He shifted away, sweat trickling down the side of his head.

"H-hey…" he gulped.

"Aww, sweet-cheeks looks nervous!" Mabel Gleeful pouted. "Tell you what, you _adorable_ little doll, why don't _you_ ," she took out a small, blue envelope from her coat pocket, gloved hand handing it over to the boy. "Come to The Club, Sunday night, hmm? And you and I can spend a bit more quality _time_ together. After all, we didn't get to have much of a chat yesterday, now did we?"

An annoyed snort came from behind the flirtatious girl. Bud looked behind her to see her twin, Dipper Gleeful, leaning against the car's trunk, glaring distastefully at the exchange before him. "Oh, please…" he muttered under his breath. The girl gave him no heed, continuing on with her sweet act.

"See you at seven tomorrow night, you adorable little thing!" Mabel made a point of pinching the boy's cheek before slipping back out the window.

Gideon let out a nervous laugh. "S-sure…" he nodded, voice a little too tight. Then he turned away. "Drive, Bud! Drive!" he screamed, rolling the window shut and sighing in relief as his great-uncle immediately complied. The Camaro sped down the road, the fading sound of Pacifica Pines' high-pitched giggles in its wake.

Mabel let out a giggle of her own, straightening up.

Dipper sighed, his look of distaste now focused on her. "Really, Mabel," he said. "What could you possibly want with that boy? He's a useless wreck. His nerves are as shot as a paralyzed duck. He's weird, fat, and covered with sweat. I could see what you wanted with Mermando and the gnomes and those punk-rock boy clones. But Gideon Pines?" he let out a small chuckle. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd stoop _this_ low."

Mabel only smiled. "Dear brother, never let it be said that a simple footstool does not have its uses." She chided playfully. "And besides, he's even more of an asset than you might think."

Dipper raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is that so? Well then, you better not disappoint, dear sister." He chuckled, a little more placated. He looked behind her, an amused twinkle set in his eyes. "For now though, we have some press to attend to."

Mabel turned to see the approaching mob of flashing cameras and microphones. She sighed, taking her phone out. "Hello, Wendy?" she spoke into the Blackberry. "Yeah, get the limo down here ASAP. I don't feel like facing the press tonight. Ford? Who cares about Ford?! He'll get home on his own, just tell Soos to get here right _now."_ She cut the call, shoving her phone back into her pocket, just as the press reached the twins.

She put on a sweet smile, pushing her twin forward. "You handle them tonight," she whispered to him stiffly. "I'm not feeling it."

Dipper was all too happy to comply, stepping forward with arms wide open.

And now Mabel could concentrate on how to win that little marshmallow over. His cousin was no problem, really. She could've murdered the girl and still have her wrapped around her finger. The boy however… he was smarter, trickier. Mabel. smiled to herself. She liked a challenge.

* * *

"Oh nonononononono, what do I do?!" The boy's pacing was starting to wear out the Mystery Shack's woolen floor rug. His hands tugged at his snow-white hair, beads of sweat running down his neck and forehead. Against the wall, his taller blond cousin sat lazily on the couch, watching him with an amused smile.

"Geeze, Gideon. Don't worry all that much." Pacifica giggled, reaching for an open can of soda on the nearby table. "What's got you so worked up anyway? Mabel's a popular, rich girl who happens to _like_ you. Shouldn't that be good for your social standing?"

Gideon glared at her and let out a scream of frustration. " _EXACTLY!"_ he nearly sobbed. "I don't know how to talk to girls! And a girl as rich and popular as her? Forget it! I'd piss myself before I even get to the car!"

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, unfazed by her cousin's outburst. "So you're okay with doing on a date with her?"

Gideon nodded shamefully. _"_ Going on a date with Mabel Gleeful? That's an actual honor! But going _on a date_ with _Mabel Gleeful?!_ How am I supposed to not embarrass myself?!"

"Tell you what, kid." A familiar voice interrupted from the kitchen doorway. Bud Pines looked quizzically at his sweat-covered nephew, before settling for an amused smirk. "How'z about me and your cousin train you, so to speak? I happen to be an expert ladies' man! And Paz over there, I bet she's awesome at fashion and whatnot."

Pacifica squealed, blond locks tumbling as she jumped from her chair. "I shall make you," she pointed a finger at Gideon. "The most bedazzled suit in existence! Waddles, get the glue gun!" Said pig looked up as his apparent name, and just as quickly nuzzled back under the table and ignored any further attempt at friendship with the sweater-loving girl.

"Alright," the blond said, trying not to let any disappointment show. " _I'm_ gonna get the glue gun!"

Bud laughed. "You go, kiddo. Anywho, time for a little _chit-chat,_ ey Gideon?"

Gideon gulped, wringing his hat in his hands. The colored star symbol twisted to the point of being hidden in the cloth's folds. "O…okay."

* * *

"Triangulum, entangulum… Meteforis dominus ventium…"

Muttering filled the lounge room of the Gleeful-Northwest manor. It was the oldest room in the building, with a brightly lit fireplace, stuffed animal heads hanging above the mantel, and comfortable velvet lounge chairs facing away from the tall bookshelves. It was far cozier than the entrance hall, or any other room in the manor. It emitted a dark aura of its own, which is why the Gleeful Twins preferred to spend their spare time in this particular room.

Dipper had himself engrossed in the maroon leather bound book, legs crossed as he sat facing the fireplace, lips moving in quiet mutters. Mabel sat on the chair next to him, a slim table between the two. She had her legs crossed over one arm rest as her upper body leaned against the other. One arm was bent down to the kneeling red headed woman at her side, who was applying a blend of blue and black to the twin's nails.

"Careful with that, Wendy." Mable warned. "I don't want to have that paint all mussed up with the blood we'd get on Wednesday."

"Y-yes ma'am." The woman stuttered. Her hands were surprisingly still for an over-stressed, visibly shaking woman. She'd had extra work done for her today, so she was in a worse shape than usual.

The Gleeful-Northwest Manor, unlike every other rich household, only had a staff of four, but most of the time two. Wendy, the secretary and chief house-keeper. Soos, the rather up-tight security guard and driver. And the two other house-keepers who only came on-call.

Dipper, on the other chair, was still muttering to himself. "Metaforis venetisarium…"

Mabel looked over, annoyed. The slight movement of her arm caused Wendy to wince and pull back a little, the action luckily going unnoticed by the twin.

"What are you _doing,_ Dipper?" she scowled at her brother.

Dipper looked up, an equally annoyed look set on his face. "Reading. What? Am I _bothering_ you, dear sister?" he mocked, snapping the book shut, its golden, six-fingered symbol glinting in the firelight.

"Yes," The other twin growled. "Quit your annoying muttering and let me enjoy my manicure in _silence."_

A short staring contest erupted between the two, neither willing to back down, two pairs of blue eyes held against each other. Wendy had just finished her manicure, and she wasn't entirely willing to come in between the twins. Simply being _near_ them put her mind into a state of paranoia, talking to them face-to-face was a nightmare. She could handle Ford, and Stan since he was nicer, but the Telepathy Twins…

Just her luck, her cellphone started to beep loudly from within her pocket, drawing attention she didn't need. The twins' icy glares immediately moved toward her. Wendy furiously fumbled through her pocket, clumsily pulling out the beeping phone and tapping relentlessly to answer the call.

"H-hello?" Her voice shook, she kept her eyes downcast. She could still feel the Twins' eyes on her, anxiety growing with every second.

" _WENDY!"_ A voice barked from the other end of the line. The secretary sighed- it was only Stanford.

"Y-yes sir?" She mumbled quietly, relief flooding through her as she felt the twins' attention slowly shifting away.

" _Get down here this instant! We're going on another press meeting, and I need you to file down whatever shit the press should throw at us. I'm waiting."_ A loud beep filled Wendy's ear as Ford hung up. She shifted quietly, readying herself to speak up. The twins were no longer engaged in a staring contest. Dipper had his nose back in his peculiar book and Mabel was studying her new manicure intently.

"M-madam," Wendy spoke, getting up carefully. "F-ford called me down s-stairs. I… I need to-"

"You did a good job." The twin said, holding up her newly-decorated nails in the firelight. Nodding approvingly, Mabel looked to the woman. "You can go now."

"Th-thank you, Miss." The secretary nodded curtly before rushing out of the room, cringing visibly when her heel clacked a little too loudly on her third step. Luckily, the pair didn't seem to notice, or care.

She hated travelling with Soos. He was so… stuck-up. So firm about everything. The man probably had OCD, and it bugged Wendy constantly. He would stare her down with judgmental silence, before remarking on her posture at the worst of times. Of course, he'd never do anything like that to any of the Pines. In addition to being extremely intimidating, the twins were always poised like royalty, one way or another. Soos had nothing to judge, nothing to correct. Wendy, apparently, was his next best option.

She groaned internally making her way down the stairs, the form of Stanford Pines visible through the partly open doorway, leaning against a white limo. Well, anything was better than the Telepathy Twins, she supposed.

Back in the oldest room in the Pines-Northwest mansion, Mabel was reading over her brother's shoulder, intentionally letting her hair fall onto his face.

"Dammit, Mabel!" Dipper growled, flicking his sister's hair out of his face for the sixth time.

"I'll stop, I'll stop." The other giggled, gathering her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. "So… care to tell me what could possibly be of interest to the both of us on this page?"

On the old, yellowing paper were paranoid scribbles and scrawls surrounding what looked like a triangle with a single eye, a top hat and a bowtie. To Mabel, it seemed like any other old weird, silly being in Gravity Falls, but the warnings of "DO NOT SUMMON" surrounding it told her otherwise. There was also the stain of what could possibly be blood on the top left hand corner of the page.

"Look at this," Dipper pointed to a paragraph under the title _Summoning._ "This guy, right here, is a dream demon. He can infiltrate people's minds at will and wreak havoc upon cities. But as of the moment, his powers are contained- stagnant. He's trapped in another dimension, but can project himself into ours, and can be summoned by people with the right instructions." He tapped the paragraph, smiling smugly.

Mabel glanced at what she presumed to be the triangular demon's name. She narrowed her eyes. "Will Cipher?" she let out a small laugh. "What kind of name is _that?"_

"I know," Dipper snickered. "But don't underestimate him. He might come in handy sometime." He snapped the book shut and stood, facing his sister. "You however, have a date to get to." He chided. "I've showed you something of use to us, now you show _me_ something. What does Gideon Pines have that is of such _utter_ importance?"

Mabel, deciding to play along, held down her annoyance and quirked a brow, her hands on her hips. "Oh, you'll see, brother. Don't underestimate what I have planned either." She let out a playful chuckle, glancing down at her newly done nails, then her blue and black performance outfit. "This will have to do, don't you think? After all, I don't want to overdo it."

"Of course you don't." Dipper rolled his eyes, glancing at the nearby grandfather clock. He raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which it's six-thirty. Are you sure you're ready?"

Mabel giggled. "Of course not! Looks like Soos is going to have to make two trips tonight!" With that, she left the room, the clacking of her heels echoing down the hall.

Dipper sighed. His sister was a pain to deal with, so she had better had something useful in mind with that boy.

* * *

 **Well, that happened. This is probably what I would consider one of my "filler chapters", I guess. Nothing too important happening, but still rather eventful (?). Eh.**

 **So anyway, thanks for reading guys! Tell me what 'ya think! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was playing Undertale and it took me almost a month to defeat Sans in genocide mode….**

 **So 'till the next chapter then!**

 **~Nish**


End file.
